The roommate
by TallyMai
Summary: She needed a room mate to help pay for the bills, he needed a place to stay. She took him in and found out many things one of them was loving him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Roommate**

**Summary: She needed a room mate to help pay for the bills, he needed a place to stay. She took him in and found out many things one of them was loving him.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: HinaxSasu, SasuxNaru, NaruxSaku**

**Warning: Slight yaoi ;D**

* * *

><p>He sighed as he crossed another name out of the newspaper with a black pen. 'No I couldn't room with him, he just looked so delicious' he thought as he licked his lips with his pink tongue. He knew and that was a fact if he stayed with that guy he would cheat, and he was no cheater. 'Some of these guys are just to good looking' he thought yet again. He loved his boyfriend and he didn't want to loose him. He was such an idiot that's one of the things he loved about him, sighing once again he went to the bulletin board in the coffee shop looking at the fliers that were looking for room mates. A bright blue paper was shown in the middle of the board with large bold letters. 'Roommate, nice room, very spacious. Seven hundred dollars a month with everything such as utilities paid for, and much needed privacy' He thought it was a good deal. That was half a paycheck unlike the others was a whole paycheck and no one took the numbers, probably freshly put on the board. Taking the blue sheet off the board and getting his phone out of his pocket dialing the number as fast as possible.<p>

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"H-hello?" A soft meek voice said over the phone their breathing soft and steady.

"Yeah. I just found the flier for a roommate in a coffee shop. If I could stop by and check the place out it would be great. If I like it I could pay in advance." He said trying not to talk as much and trying to not sound rude, but her voice was also annoying and he did not like her stuttering.

"S-sure, you have the address; could you come by around one this a-afternoon?" She asked politely.

"Hn. I'll be there. My name is Sasuke by the way." he replied coolly as he scratched his head.

"Okay my name is H-hinata" The woman over the phone said and quickly hung up the phone.

He then smiled to himself drinking his coffee he had ordered a while ago, still somewhat warm as it cascaded down his throat. Grabbing his phone he dialed a new number; one that he knew by heart. Waiting and waiting for the person to answer he sighed, no one had answered. It went to voice mail opening his mouth to talk he sighed.

"Dobe, I think I found a place. Call me back if you want to check it out with me." He then pressed the button to hang it up. Sighing once again he took a sip of his coffee; enjoying his peace and quiet, sort of. The cafe was loud with many people talking, but to him it was somewhat peace. He raised his watch and looked at it, it was still morning eleven fifteen. He did not have classes nor did he have work. Hopefully this house would work out, He liked the price, the privacy, and the room mate sounded nice, it was her stuttering that got to him, but he decided he could deal with it. Putting his headphones in he decided to listen to some music, missing the loud flow that entered his ears. Tapping his fingers to the music he looked around the many faces in the coffee shop and started typing on his laptop.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and he was finally due to meet the girl. He had sent the address to Naruto hoping he would meet up with him at the place. Sighing he made it to the apartment, it was a good walking distance from his school, so that was a plus, it was very quiet around the area. He looked around, nice and clean. Trees green and trimmed to perfection. He looked around, a bus stop stood a good walking distance another plus. He thought that it was good, no everything was great. He wanted this house, he had to impress the girl who owned this apartment. He gazed at it once again standing in front of the door that led everyone in the building. A tap was placed on his shoulder.<p>

"E-excuse me, may I get in...?" A soft voice said to him as he looked down to the person speaking. A petite woman stood a head or two shorter than him, her hair straight and violet reaching below her hips. Her eyes stood gray lilac moons in the afternoon, her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to glare at the guy in front of her only to make the person before her laugh.

"Yeah... Sorry... Um do you know a lady named Hinata?" Sasuke had asked the woman who nodded, she was holding a few grocery bag in her hand struggling holding some of them, but she had managed to take all her items.

"Ah, yes, you must be S-Sasuke. Nice to m-meet you, and I am Hinata now please follow me." she said quietly. The male then grabbed some of her bags to help her out, accepting the offer she proceeded up the stairs. By the time the two made it to the eighth floor Sasuke was pretty burned out. The man out of breath and the girl pretty used to the walk up stairs. She smiled and went to the door grabbing out her keys from the big purse on her shoulder; she opened the door and led him in placing the bags on the kitchen island. She then proceeded to place the items away in the fridge and cabinets. Hinata then looked at the new person whom she let in; she examined the guy. He looked pretty calm and like he kept to himself, she knew that she wouldn't mind him other than he was a guy she thought he seemed good.

"Sasuke...will you be able to pay the bills on time?" The girl said as she got out two glasses and placed ice in them, she then got out lemonade from the fridge and started to pour the two some lemonade.

"I will be able to, I have a job at a grocery store a couple of blocks away." He stated to her his face stoic as he took a sip of his lemonade. The woman proceeded to drink her delicious drink and faced him.

"Do you go to school? Are there any pets that will be moving in with you?" She asked hoping that he didn't bring a pet into her clean house.

"Yes I go to the University, and I do not have pets but I do have a boyfriend who might come by and stay over once in a while. You see the whole reason why I'm looking for a place to stay is because I use to live with him, but I couldn't concentrate on my school work so I decided that I needed to move out." Sasuke said to Hinata, she nodded thinking. If her cousin knew he would flip, but then again this guy is gay so hopefully that would pass her 'over protective cousin' test.

"Well if you want to you can take a look around my room is that one over there, so please if you need anything knock on my door." The girl then proceeded to her room as Sasuke only caught a glimpse of the purple walls. He walked around examining the living area to find it had a small couch coffee table in front of it and a big fifty two inch flat screen tv. He then went into the bathroom the curtain was dark purple and it seemed very clean. His eyes widened as he remembered the poster it also said all utilities were paid for meaning hes paying for cable, if he wanted to, rent and groceries and any other thing he wanted. He was very lucky to be there and to find the flier before anyone else. He proceeded to Hinatas room and softly knocked on the door. She opened it her hair up in a high bun as she peered out of the room.

"Any questions?" She asked softly.

"When Can I move in?" He smirked and the girl smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Roommate**

**Summary: She needed a roommate to help pay for the bills, he needed a place to stay. She took him in and found out many things one of them was loving him.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: HinaxSasu, SasuxNaru, NaruxSaku**

**Warning: Slight yaoi ;D**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was quite happy as he looked around his room with a giant grin. First off he was officially moved into his new apartment his moving boxes a pile in the middle of his room. Second, he had quit his job because he recently gotten a new one that gave him a bigger pay as well as more time to himself. He had gotten caught up with his homework and just recently got his grades. He had got straight A's which was a good plus to him because he had been struggling in his core classes. Lastly, he and his boyfriend had actually gotten more time together which made him very truly happy. Sasuke had introduced his boyfriend to his roommate, Hinata. At first she was very shy and quiet and blushed knowing that the two were gay. The Hyuuga female had thought of many yaoi situations with the two males when she met the bright male Naruto, it startled her when Sasuke knew what she was thinking. Naruto on the other hand was too dense to notice the Hyuuga's blushing face. From then on Sasuke would tease the young woman about it.<p>

From what Sasuke had gathered Hinata had classes in the morning and came back around noon. Sasuke left the house at two in the afternoon and wouldn't come until ten or eleven. The two never saw each other until the afternoon or late at night. The girl did not talk to him only on some occasions, but she did make him breakfast before she left so in return he did the same making her some lunch. He liked his roommate and from what he caught is that she felt the same way. Sasuke paid his bills on time and they had a somewhat synced life. Sasuke was laying down on his bed thinking about his school work and what he needed to accomplish for the day. He did not have work that day so he could be lazy and sleep in and class did not start until three that evening. Hinata was out and busy with school, so he decided to call Naruto.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Sasuke...What is it?" _Naruto's loud fast breathing said over the phone as he talked to Sasuke. Sasuke gave an audible sigh over the phone and rolled around in his bed.

"I'm bored and Hinata isn't here. I don't start until three, please can you come over." Sasuke replied, he could hear Naruto groaning as his breath became more at ease. Over the phone you could hear Naruto open his mouth to talk.

_"Sasuke... I'm busy, maybe tomorrow okay?" _Naruto huffed over the phone Sasuke could tell Naruto did not want to be bothered, over the phone it sounded like he was working out or something like that.

"I guess, and don't go trying to surprise me later on." the Uchiha male said as he gave a small chuckle over the phone.

_"Hm. Don't count on that. Later." _The blond said as he hung up the phone on him. Sasuke was quite astonished Naruto would visit him in a heart beat, but didn't budge coming over to visit. The Uchiha shook it off and went into the kitchen.

Eating the cold eggs Hinata had left him he wondered what Naruto was doing. He thought that he was working out, but Naruto never worked out not once. Sighing, he proceeded to the couch to watch some tv, flipping the channels he stopped at the food channel because Sasuke could only make one thing and that was hotdogs and Mac n cheese. Knowing Hinata was probably tired of it he decided to watch and hopefully get some tips to improve his cooking. Sasuke was amazed at the chefs as they quickly eased through the recipes, he could not understand their language he did not know what 'braised' was. He thought that he raised it up to the gods hoping they would bless the food. The letter B from the word blessed along with raised, that made sense to him. Shaking his head he went and looked in the kitchen Hinata cooked great food for him, but he could not do the same. He wanted to be a good roommate he wanted to be better than her.

* * *

><p>Neji wasn't the kind of person to pry in his little cousins life, but her father had told him to check up on her once in a while. His uncle was quite protective of his two daughters, even though, he did not show any recognition towards his oldest. Hiashi still cared for Hinata and Neji was just checking up on his cousin and thats what he intended to do, he had demanded a key from his cousin who just giggled and gave him an already extra key. Usually Hinata had fruit and lemonade for him and thats what he was looking forward to, he proceeded to grab his key from his pocked hearing the loud tv on the cooking channel. With his eyebrows knitted he had thought Hinata had classes today, turning the knob and opening the door he let himself inside his cousins apartment.<p>

"Hinata-sama, I brought you some groceries" The Hyuuga male said as went to the kitchen placing the food in the looked up to Hinata who was sitting on the couch to see a bit of her dark hair peaking from the top of the couch. The Tv was paused and out came a male. His dark hair messy and in many places his pale skin showing his bare toned chest and abs the male only wearing shorts. He scratched his raven hair looking at Neji who turned red nearly about to explode.

"Who are you and where is Hinata?" Neji said as he glared at the male. Sasuke did not know this male, yet he had a key to their apartment. He had long dark hair that reached his hips it was just as long as his roommates. He had gray eyes that look just almost like her. To be honest Sasuke thought the male looked kind of hot.

"Are you related to Hinata?" The Uchiha male said as he looked at the fuming Neji. Neji nodded as his fist tightened his glare was harsh and stern. Sasuke was quite afraid of the male he seemed mad and irritated. Sasuke guessed that his roommate did not tell this person that he was currently living in the apartment.

"She's my cousin and who are you?" He asked very harshly the Uchiha male who went back in his room to put on a tee shirt on. He came out of his room to find the male eating an apple in front of the stove.

"Uchiha, Sasuke I'm Hinata's roommate. And you are?" Sasuke placed his hand out for Hinata's cousin to shake. Neji shook his hand firmly as Sasuke went into the fridge to find something to eat. He found an orange and started to peel it.

"Neji. I came here today to check on Hinata-sama, I brought her some food I will stay until she gets home." Replied the Hyuuga that had introduced himself as Neji.

"Well Hinata wont be here for another hour or so." the Uchiha male said as he ate his orange. Neji did not say anything after that he just stood in the middle of the kitchen. The two both shared a very awkward silence as they ate their fruit.

"How did you become Hinata-samas roommate? Wait you said you are an Uchiha?" Neji said as he looked at the Uchiha male, Neji was quite surprised finding out and Uchiha needed a small apartment? And he needed help to pay the rent? Sure, it was Hinata who needed a roommate, but why did he search for a apartment? The Uchiha Family was loaded with tons of cash and he was the second born son.

"I just found an ad in the coffee shop. Yes, I am an Uchiha. I was forced to leave my house, due to me being gay. My father did not approve of it, so he said if I were to be with my boyfriend I would have to leave my family home. My family had cut all ties with me, so I was left to live with my boyfriend with nothing." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji, he didn't even tell Hinata, but he had told her cousin Neji? Maybe he would understand? Sasuke didn't know what to do now, would Neji somewhat accept him?

"Well, I'm glad your here with my cousin. She needs someone to protect her while I'm gone. Hey at least your gay!" Neji gave Sasuke a punch to the arm. It was like Sasukes mind was read Neji had accepted him right off the bat.

"Thank you Neji." Sasuke replied he then looked at the clock, it was almost time for Hinata to come home so he would start to make lunch for her and her cousin. Neji seemed like he could cook so maybe he could train Him.

"By any chance... Do you know what braised is?" Sasuke said as he chuckled Neji then face palmed.

"Yes I do. Don't you?" Neji gave Sasuke a weird look as Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"My mother never taught me how to cook she left cooking for herself." Neji gave a chuckled to the already embarrassed Sasuke.

"Well braised is just cooking the food it's simple actually." Neji took out a pan and placed it on the stove. Then went to the cabinets and got out some oil and placed it in side the pan making sure it got hot. He then went to the fridge and took out some beef he had got from the store. He then started chopping some vegetables for the stew he had planned to make. Sasuke was quite happy that Neji was teaching him how to cook, it seemed like he really knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Hinata had finally made it home she was reaching for her keys only to find out that the crack on the bottom of the door was foggy. She placed her keys in the keyhole and opened the door. The house was smokey good thing that the fire alarm didn't go off. Neji was cooking, he did not know how to cook at all and she was quite surprised to see Sasuke there with her cousin trying to cook, or trying to put out the fire. Windows were open and smoke was everywhere. Her cooking island was piled in messily chopped food and batter for something. Sighing, she turned on the fan that went over the stove as it sucked out most of the smoke. Coughing she went to her cousins cooking and rapidly fixed it.<p>

"What were you trying to do?" she asked the two males that sat down on the near by chairs.

"Neji was trying to teach me how to braise something!" Sasuke said out loud as the Hyuuga male slapped Sasuke on the back of the head.

"Neji doesn't know how to cook!" Hinata shouted at the male Hyuuga.

"He doesn't?" replied Sasuke, Hinata hit her head and started to giggle. The other two males began to laugh as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky Ending... BLEAH <strong>

**Review?**


	3. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapters that I've started will be posted.. Still going to be updating the stories that are voted in the Poll... If you haven't voted.. Go to my profile and vote. sorry that the chapter is short/bad its 1am... **

**I like Reviews. ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So what is it like to have a very hot guy rooming with you?" Sakura replied as Hinata was currently laying on her bed twirling the wire of her headphones.<p>

"It doesn't feel anyway he's just my room mate, and he's gay. Right now he is just someone who's living with me and paying half the rent. He cannot cook at all; actually he's a bit better at cooking than Neji, but other than that we haven't really talked. I'm starting to believe that the 'your room mate will be you best friend for life' saying is just a lie." the Hyuuga replied as she flipped herself on her stomach making circles on her pillow.

"Everybody is a better cook than Neji. Well anyway try to at least talk to him maybe he might just be your best friend. I got to go I have a special guy friend coming over in a bit" Sakura replied as she gave a menacing giggle and hung up the phone. Hinata rolled her eyes as she sat up from her bed head phones still in tacked she grabbed her phone and placed a song on and started to lip sync the song around her room while dancing like an idiot. It was late in the early morning and she was still awake. Sometimes having insomnia had its perks and singing and dancing in the middle of the night was one of them.

Smiling to herself and taking her headphones off; she then proceeded to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Finding a cylinder she opened it and it held the dough for the treats she was craving. She then started to place them on a baking sheet licking her lips in the process and placing them in the oven so they could bake.

"Tea or milk?" She whispered to herself as she went back to the fridge to look for milk. "Hm No milk. I guess I'll have tea" she said to herself quickly looking through her cabinets. Finding her tea she placed her kettle on the stove waiting for her water to get hot.

"Maybe Sakura was right, Maybe I just need to wait it out and get to know him." She said out loud as she started to stretch out her body she knew it was morning, but she didn't know what time and today she didn't have class so maybe she could get an hour or two of sleep.

" I still need to do Asuma's Essay as well and study for Kakashi's test. Ugh." she then walked off to her room to grab her headphones; placing them on she hit the play button and started to hum the song that was playing.

The kettle soon went off a couple of minutes later, grabbing her mug and tea she poured the steaming hot water in the mug. Smelling the brewing tea she smiled, somehow tea always made her pretty happy. Talking a sip of the tea she smiled happily and relaxed thinking about the many assignments she needed to finish, as well as her duties as heir of her clan. Her father wanted her to get married, but she knew she didn't want to marry heck she didn't want to be the Hyuuga clan heir, but she also knew that she didn't want to disappoint her father so she has agreed to go on a few dates with a few suitors. Looking at the clock she jumped up with excitement and walked to the oven. Grabbing a cloth she used it to shield her hands to grab the hot baking sheet. She inhaled the deep cinnamon scent and smiled. Yes, this is what she wanted, she placed the sheet on the stove to let it cool off and went back inside the fridge to get the icing. Grabbing the package she placed a huge glob on all of the buns and smiled as they melted off the buns seductively. She knew it was hot but she didn't care she grabbed one and took a bite and moaned deeply for a few minutes, yes she loved cinnamon buns that much.

When he awoke he smelt a bakery, his nose was irritated from the smell, God how he hated sweets. Groaning he looked at his clock 2:47 really? Who cooks at Three O'clock in the morning? He then heard moaning from the kitchen. Hinata had a 'friend' over this early in the morning? Getting up from his bed he then proceeded to open the door that led to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" came Sasukes voice as he got out from his room looking at the young female. Her eyes as wide as a deer in headlights with icing all over the top of her lip and some of her nose. Her cheeks were like a chipmunk as she chewed on whatever she was eating and crumbs were on the side of her mouth. Her hair was in a braid and she wore a oversized black tee shirt and shorts.

"Mmmeeting meh cinnnameeenburn" replied Hinata as she continued to eat her sweet. Sasuke walked towards her and grabbed the cloth she used to take out the buns and wiped off the crumbs and icing from her face. Sasuke chuckled at Hinata's childish antics and sat down at the table they had.

"Do you want one?" She asked grabbing a plate from the cabinet, sadly being the short person she is she tiptoed to grab the plate. She then got it and smiled as he gave her a face.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I hate sweets." He replied only to see her tip toe back to place the plate back in the cabinet only to misstep and fall back. She waited for her body to hit the floor and soon enough she did hitting her head pretty hard. Sasuke then ran to aid his room mate. He kneeled down to help her up to his lap, her dark indigo hair spread across his legs as her head was resting on her thigh.

"You shouldn't move, just wait till you know for sure you can get up." Said the Uchiha has he lifted one side of his upper lip to give her a somewhat smile.

"I tend to be clumsy at times." She said softly looking up at the fan above her head.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke he was clearly in deep thought so Hinata decided to give him peace.

He felt strange. His stomach was doing flips which was probably an upset stomach due to the aroma of sweetness. 'Its just the sweets, maybe I miss Naruto? I get this feeling when I'm with Naruto right?' Thought the raven haired male.

The two stayed on the floor for about an hour before Sasuke gave Hinata the Okay to get up, the thoughts still in his head as he waved to the female then back to his room.

"It was the smell" The Uchiha said quickly, almost too quickly.


End file.
